


Lascivious - Honey Dust

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1485]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony sent Gibbs honey dust on accident or so he claimed. When Gibbs receives honey dust again for the second year in a row, he no longer believes that it's an accident. After all, he doesn't believe in coincidences. Just what does Gibbs have in store for Tony? Will it be a happy ending or is disaster looming?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1485]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Lascivious - Honey Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/25/2003 for the word [lascivious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/25/lascivious).
> 
> lascivious[ luh-siv-ee-uh s ]  
> adjective  
> inclined to lustfulness; wanton; lewd:  
> a lascivious, girl-chasing old man.  
> arousing sexual desire:  
> lascivious photographs.  
> indicating sexual interest or expressive of lust or lewdness:  
> a lascivious gesture.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony sent Gibbs honey dust "by accident" as a Christmas present. Gibbs thinks it was just a mistake but the next year it happens again. Gibbs realizes Tony must have feelings for him. But he doesn't know if it's lust or love. He decides to find out. And he has two pots of honey dust at his disposal. =P
> 
> Sweet romantic fluffy smut please!  
>  **End Prompt**

The first time Gibbs received honey dust from Tony he assumed it was an accident. In fact, Tony said it was an accident when Gibbs pointed out that he’d received it. Supposedly, it was supposed to go to one of Tony’s frat brothers instead. 

The second time made Gibbs suspicious. He had a rule about no coincidences for a reason. What were the chances that DiNozzo would make the same mistake twice? Slim to none, especially since he’d already called Tony out on it. 

Any sane person would have made doubly sure the next year not to make the same mistake again, especially with Gibbs. Everyone on the team was afraid of disappointing him, which meant that the honey dust wasn’t a mistake. It couldn’t be. So what did it mean?

Did it mean that Tony had feelings for him? Could Tony have feelings for him? He was a grumpy old bastard, but Tony had been with him for the longest and he was the first to stick around. 

So did that make this love or lust? Gibbs had no idea, but there was only one way to find out. The next day at work after he dismissed everyone for the day, Gibbs ordered, “DiNozzo. My house. You have some cleaning up to do.”

McGee chuckled, “What did you do this time, Tony?”

“Are you in trouble again, Tony?” Kate murmured.

Gibbs hadn’t waited for the comments. He’d already taken the elevator down, knowing that Tony wouldn’t dare to disobey his order. He couldn’t wait to see if this was love or lust. 

Tony shrugged, “Nothing that I know of.”

“Well you better do as the boss says. You don’t want to keep him waiting, after all.”

“Shit,” Tony exclaimed as he darted for the stairs and his car. 

He drove directly to Gibbs’ house and wondered what he was going to find. He knew there was something specific that Gibbs wanted, but he didn’t know what. With Gibbs it could go either way and he never knew if he was getting commended or a reaming out.

He stopped in surprise in the doorway as he noticed a trail of red roses leading up the stairs. Gibbs had ordered him to come over, but it looked like he had company. Tony eyed the doorway and wondered if he should leave.

“If you take one step out of that door, I’ll shoot you myself,” Gibbs voice floated down the stairs.

Tony sighed and knew it was time to face the music, though, the roses kept whirling in his mind. He couldn’t figure out why Gibbs would have rose petals on the floor when he seemed so pissed at Tony for considering leaving. A spark of hope was starting to ignite in his belly and it flared when he stepped into Gibbs’ bedroom and saw that the man himself was laying naked on his bed waiting for Tony.

Tony had never expected a lascivious gesture from Gibbs like this and he stared at Gibbs for a long time, his mouth hanging open. “Wha?”

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to go get cleaned up?”

“Are you feeling alright, Gibbs?”

“Just fine, but someone’s been sending me some gifts and I think it’s time they were put to use.” Gibbs patted the two honey dust containers on his night stand.

Tony blanched. “Uh, it was a mistake?”

“I don’t think so. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, last year, but now it’s time for you to pay up. Now, go shower. I’ll be waiting out here for you when you’re done.”

Tony gulped, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from darkening with lust. Gibbs’ eyes promised all sorts of forbidden pleasure and his head tilted towards the bathroom doorway in encouragement. Tony felt himself walking towards the bathroom even though he’d made no conscious decision to take Gibbs up on his offer.

Even after he finished the shower and returned to Gibbs, he still wasn’t sure what was going on. “What is this, Gibbs?”

“Call me, Jethro, and this is me finding out whether you’re in lust or love with me.”

“What?” Tony sputtered.

“Come on, Tony. You sent me honey dust twice, after admitting the first one was a mistake. If it had really been a mistake you would have made sure not to make the same mistake a second year in a row.”

Tony blushed. He hadn’t expected Gibbs to call him out on his gifting strategy like that. “You’re right, it wasn’t a mistake.”

“So which is it? Love or lust?”

Tony grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, “Uh both?”

“Get your butt over here, DiNozzo. I want to show proper appreciation for my present.”

Tony walked closer to the bed. He was hopeful that this meant Gibbs felt the same way, but still scared that this was all one big joke that Gibbs was playing on him. “Are you sure about this Gibbs?”

“It’s Jethro, Tony,” Gibbs said gently as he pulled the younger man closer to him. He could feel the trembles in Tony’s body and he didn’t know if they were from nervousness or excitement.

“Right.” Tony looked away, still afraid.

“I never took you for the shy type, Tony. What’s going through that head of yours?” Gibbs pulled Tony’s body down next to him, divesting him of the few clothes that Tony had put on after the shower.

“You have all the advantages here. You know how I feel, but I know nothing about what you want. Is this a one time thing? More?” Tony continued to keep his face turned away from Gibbs, not wanting to show Gibbs how vulnerable he really was feeling. He hadn’t expected Gibbs to call him on his bluff and he was scared that to Gibbs this was only a one night stand because he was horny and he knew Tony was interested.

Gibbs turned Tony to face him, looking him deep in the eyes as he drew in close for a kiss. He kept it soft, reassuring, not pressuring. “I’m hoping for more, but it takes two to make a relationship. We don’t have to do anything tonight, if you’re not ready.”

Tony said nothing, still wrestling with himself and his feelings. Gibbs kept up a steady litany of reassuring words and tender kisses. He didn’t try for the mouth again, keeping his kisses to cheek, shoulder, neck, waiting patiently for Tony to say something.

Finally, Tony gave Gibbs a tender kiss of his own on the lips. “If you’re ready to try for a real relationship, then let’s do this.”

Tony pushed Gibbs down on the bed climbing on top of him and rocking their cocks together. He expected this to be hard and fast and over with quickly, but Gibbs had other ideas. 

“What’s the rush, love? We have all night and I want to try out my presents.”

Tony froze. Had Gibbs just said love? Gibbs took advantage of Tony’s shock to roll Tony over, so that he was on the bottom and Gibbs was on top. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed one of the honey dust containers and the brush. “Ready?”

Tony shivered. His mind was still stuck on the word, love, but his body was ready. He almost felt like he was watching someone else, partly because he still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. 

When Gibbs had ordered him to come over, he’d never expected rose petals and sweet, loving sex. It felt like a dream. He pinched himself. “Ow.”

Gibbs smiled. “You’re awake, Tony. This is real.”

Tony grinned sheepishly in response. He felt exposed, vulnerable, like Gibbs could see into his very soul. It was scary, but at the same time almost humbling to be the sole center of Gibbs’ attention like this.

Gibbs slowly swept the brush along Tony’s skin. He marvelled at the fine shimmer that it left behind. He wanted a taste and he leaned down and licked the spot he’d just dusted.

Gibbs moaned and licked his lips. Tony tasted good. He couldn’t help himself; he took another lick.

Tony squirmed. He was still embarrassed and a touch worried about what would happen in the morning. 

Gibbs ignored the movement, however, and continued to use the brush on Tony’s fair and delicate skin. Unlike his which was rough and hardened from working on the boat and his time in the Marines, Tony’s was fine, practically untouched, and Gibbs worshiped it. 

He worshiped it with the honey dust. He respected it with his fingers and he tasted it with his tongue. There was no spot left untouched.

Inch by inch, he claimed Tony’s skin. He marked Tony down to the bone with his touch and his tongue. By the time Gibbs was done tonight, there would be no doubt in Tony’s mind that he belonged to Gibbs and was wanted and cherished.

Tony felt like he’d been begging for hours. He’d never had anyone spend as much time exploring his body as Gibbs was. He wanted more, needed more, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

He was beginning to think that this sweet torture would never end. That Gibbs would keep him on the edge, but never over all night. His cock twitched, his balls filled, and all Tony could do was pray for release.

It made no difference whether he begged or pleaded. Gibbs was in control and honestly, Tony wouldn’t want it any other way, but damn he was so close. He wanted release so badly. 

Tony wasn’t tied up. He could touch himself if he wanted, but he knew Gibbs didn’t want him to and that was as effective a binding as any physical restraint could be. He felt like he was on fire, like he was burning up inside. He honestly had no idea how much longer he could last.

Gibbs was playing his body like a fine-tuned instrument. Tony had no doubt that he was exactly where Gibbs wanted him to be. The only part that he hadn’t focused on, yet, was Tony’s cock.

“Gibbs, please. Please, Gibbs.”

“Shhh,” Gibbs hushed Tony, continuing his ministrations, “Please what?”

“Please touch my cock. Fuck me. I don’t care, but do something more.”

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand and gently led it to his cock. He wrapped Tony’s fingers around his dick and let Tony work his hand up and down. “Is that what you want, Tony? You want this inside you?”

“Yes, god, please yes.”

Gibbs smirked and rearranged their positions, so that his dick was over Tony’s mouth. “Then you better make sure I’m good and ready.” 

Tony had no problems following Gibbs’ direction. He took Gibbs’ cock into his mouth as far as it would go, licking it, and lavishing it with attention. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was a nice distraction from the steady hum of arousal singing in his blood. 

Gibbs let Tony go to town. While Tony was busy with his cock, Gibbs parted Tony’s legs to give himself better access from this angle. It wouldn’t be easy to do what he wanted to do, but he was pretty sure he could manage it. 

To distract Tony from his plans, he sucked Tony’s dick into his mouth. He got a moan around his own cock for that and with a wicked grin, Gibbs licked up and down Tony’s length before finally dipping his tongue into Tony’s hole. Tony choked out a scream as Gibbs’ tongue explored his ass. 

He almost stopped his attention to Gibbs’ cock. He was so distracted by Gibbs’ tongue in his ass that he forgot about Gibbs’ dick in his mouth for a minute. Gibbs wiggled his hips and Tony blushed, returning his tongue to Gibbs’ member. 

They were both getting even closer now. Tony had thought that he was on edge before, but it was nothing compared to what it felt like now. He was pretty sure that he could blow at any moment. Just when Tony thought it was going to happen, Gibbs stopped. 

He stopped everything. He removed his tongue from Tony’s ass, he removed his hands from Tony’s dick where they’d been steadily pumping it, and he removed his cock from Tony’s mouth. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but before he could make a sound, Gibbs was flipping around and silencing him with a kiss.

Tony could taste himself on Gibbs’ tongue and he couldn’t stop the flush that he felt starting at his face and going through his entire body at the thought of what Gibbs had just done and what he was doing now. It was dirty, but in a hot and sexy way. Tony was pretty sure he was going to combust from the thought alone let alone the taste and feel of Gibbs’ tongue in his mouth. 

The next thing Tony knew Gibbs’ dick was sliding inside his ass. He’d taken the time to do a quick pass over his cock with lube before actually inserting it and Tony was grateful. He’d bottomed before, but it had been a long time. 

Gibbs seemed to know that instinctively and he went slow, giving Tony time to adjust and relax at each step. Pretty soon Gibbs was deep inside him and Tony had no idea where Gibbs started and he ended. Tony would have been begging Gibbs to go harder and faster except that Gibbs tongue was still in his mouth distracting him from saying anything.

That didn’t stop the grunts and moans from escaping, but Tony literally had lost all thoughts except for Gibbs and what was happening here and now, so he couldn’t care less. Gibbs was slowly speeding up and despite wanting him to go faster, Tony wouldn’t have known how to form the words to ask him to do so right then. Everything was too much and yet not enough at the same time. 

He was right there. He knew it. Gibbs knew it and then he was screaming as Gibbs fucked him steadily with his cock, pounding into Tony’s ass in a smooth rhythm. 

Tony felt his entire body short out as the pleasure overwhelmed his system and he collapsed boneless on the bed, feeling the aftershocks as Gibbs continued to chase his own orgasm inside Tony until he too was spent and resting his head wearily against Tony’s chest as they shared a tired smile. 

One of them would need to take charge of clean up, but neither of them cared at that moment. They were right where they wanted to be, at the start of something new and wonderful and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
